Give You My Superluv
by kitkatmaniac
Summary: Austin Moon is the outcast at school. Ally Dawson is stuck with a boyfriend who treats her terribly. Austin wants to be Ally's superhero, and he plans on being able to save her (it's better than it sounds, I suck at summaries) *based off the song Superluv by Shane Dawson*


**Hey! I was listening to Superluv by Shane Dawson and I was kinda surprised no one has written a fanfic based off this song before (well not an Auslly one), but I wanted to do one sooo yeah :D if you haven't watched the video you should do that because this fanfiction will make more sense, and plus it's just an awesome song :P so this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so sorry if it sucks haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Austin & Ally or the song Superluv by Shane Dawson**

**LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>Austin and Ally age 7 <strong>(1)<strong>

No one's POV

It was Saturday afternoon and, as always, sat little Austin and Ally under the largest tree in Miami's local park. The two best friends came to the park every Saturday afternoon and just sat under the tree and talked until it was time for dinner. But today was different. Today they sat facing away from each other. Austin was carving something in the tree and Ally was just looking down, her hair covering her face, and she was rubbing a bruise on her arm. Finally, after a long awkward silence, Austin decided to speak up.

"Are you okay?"

"I hate him," Ally replied softly.

"But... He's your dad."

"I know."

"Ally, I made you something," Austin said, pulling a pink and green string necklace with a heart pendant on it out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Ally asked, taking the necklace and putting it on.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," She said, pulling him in for a hug. Austin was quite enjoying this moment, until Ally's father came over and pulled Ally roughly away from him. That was the last day they spent together under that tree.

* * *

><p>10 years later<p>

Austin's POV:

I stood at my locker between classes and looked around all the hallway. It was the same as always. The cheerleaders were flirting with the football team, the populars who weren't athletic gossiped and pushed people around like they owned the place, the nerds were already scrambling through the hallways, eager to get to class. Then there was me, Austin Moon. I didn't really fit into a category in this school. I was just an anti-social freak to everyone in the school. Nobody talked to me, I didn't have friends, and I was a daily target for Dallas Centineo. **(2)**

Dallas was your typical "perfect guy". He was captain of the football team, he was rich, handsome (according to basically every girl in the school), and he got good grades. But he also had one thing I hated him most for. A girlfriend. Now you're probably thinking 'why would Austin care who Dallas is dating?' Well it just so happens his girlfriend is Ally Dawson. Although you probably already guessed that. I was upset because I knew Ally didn't want to go out with him. Any person with working eyes could see that. Dallas constantly yelled at her, telling her how worthless she was or how she needs to behave better. It was ridiculous. Everyone in the school knew about this, yet no one was brave enough to tell any teachers in fear that Dallas could easily beat them to a pulp. It made me angry that Dallas thought he could take advantage of a girl like Ally.

Of course right now Dallas was yelling at Ally. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, I was about to turn around to go to class but I saw it out of the corner of my eye. Dallas slapped Ally. Ally put a hand on her cheek where Dallas slapped her and started crying. Everyone in the hallway was practically frozen, scared of what might happen next. The only sound that could be heard was Ally's soft sobbing. Suddenly, that was the only thing I could focus on. My eyes shifted to Ally and I saw she had her face in her hands trying to muffle her sobs and Dallas grabbing her wrist, trying to pull her hands off her face. Then I lost it.

I slammed my locker shut loudly, causing everyone in the hallway to jump at the sudden noise. Dallas just glared at me and Ally was looking at me like I was crazy. I stomped up to Dallas and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him into the locker.

"What the hell, man?!" Dallas yelled. I ignored him and hit him against the locker again.

"You listen here, I don't want you to lay your hands on Ally EVER AGAIN. If you do, God so help me I'll-"

"What will you do, Moon?" Dallas threatened, smirking. I just smirked back and slammed him to the ground. I sat on top of him and was about to punch him until I felt a small hand wrap around my fist. I turned my head and saw Ally standing behind me, blushing slightly.

"Austin," she leaned down and whispered, "it's not worth it." I looked back down at Dallas with a look of disgust, and then back at Ally. Her big brown eyes were shining and she was pouting slightly. I couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked. Wait... Not the time for that Austin! I shook my head and looked back at Dallas. I got off of him, making sure I hit his head down on the floor as I got up.

Dallas got up and looked at me with wide eyes and walked away as I smiled triumphantly. I turned back to Ally and smiled, asking her if she needed anything.

"Oh no thank you. I'm fine," she said hurriedly. That's when I noticed her cheek that Dallas slapped was completely red.

"Ally, go to the nurse's office. I won't come with you if you don't want me to but you need that looked at," she sighed, but agreed. As I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around and without saying anything, Ally hugged me. After a moment of shock, I wrapped my arms around her and returned the hug. We stayed like this for about three minutes. There was a silence the whole time, but it was a comfortable one. Ally pulled away and smiled at me and then I saw it. The necklace I gave her when we were seven. I chuckled slightly and took the heart pendant in my hand.

"I can't believe you still have this," I said, shocked.

"This was the best present I ever got," she whispered. She looked at me one last time before turning around and heading to the nurse's office. I waited until I saw her turn the corner then I dashed to my classroom, not wanting to be that late. I tried to pay attention, it didn't really do anything though. The whole class period my mind was focused on a certain brunette. And I knew she probably wouldn't be leaving my mind any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go, the first chapter! Sorry it's so short, I thought that was a good place to end it. I'll try to make the future chapters longer but I don't know how good I'll be at that xD<strong>

**(1)- This was in the superluv video, basically word for word because it was ADORABLE and I really needed to add it, plus it gives you a little look at how they were friends and stuff before all of this happened :)**

**(2)- I just used Noah's (who plays Dallas in the show if you didn't already know) real last name because I couldn't think of anything else and he doesn't have a last name on the show.**

**I really hope you enjoyed, be sure to review telling me what you liked or didn't like about it. Feel free to leave constructive criticism or give me plot ideas you wanna see and I might use them if they fit close enough to the story line :D **

**Thanks for reading :3**


End file.
